Chapter 227
Chapter 227 is called "Noland the Liar". Cover Volume: 25 Pg.: 7 Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 39: "The catfish village shows its thanks". It really, really pays to be helpful. The catfish, excellent shipwrights, build a floating restaurant for Hatchi. Short Summary The Montblanc family and the golden city. Long Summary The chapter begins with the Strawhats fixing their ship. Usopp complains about the "Orangutan" that destroyed his dear ship even more. Zoro comments on how crappy the ship became, and that they should get a new one, which enrages Usopp. Luffy tells Ussop that complaining won't do anything, and that since the Going Merry is their important crew member, they have to work hard and fix her up.Usopp says that Luffy is the only one who understands and cries at the warm statement, but at the same time, Luffy bangs the hammer too hard ending up breaking her even more. Ussop yells at Luffy and Luffy screams. The Strawhats arrive at their goal. Someone askes who they were looking for again. Robin seems to have come on board at some point, and says 'Montblanc Cricket'. Nami says "the man full of dreams, huh?". Luffy and Usopp are shocked/impressed at the castle they see, amazed at Cricket's house... until they discover that the "castle" is only a board in front of a small house. Nami asks Robin what kind of dream this man has, and she says she doesn't know much about it but the fact that there is a legend that in Jaya, that there is an explosive amount of gold hidden somewhere. This surprises the crew. Nami orders Chopper to dig with his horns and Luffy enters the house, much to Usopp's shock. Meanwhile, Nami finds a book called "Noland the Liar" and laughs, while Usopp comments that it is a very appealing title. Sanji hears this and says that he knows this title, while Chopper still digs where he was told to. Sanji says that everyone in the North Blue knows this story, revealing that he was born there. While Sanji explains about the story, Nami yells at Chopper that he is too loud and asks what in the world he is doing, much to his shock. There are a few pages on what the story is about. At Mocktown, Bellamy and Sarquiss laugh when they hear that Cricket is Norland's descendant, saying how they remember the times back when they were young, people used to tell them that if they kept on lying, they would be executed like Norland. It is revealed that all Bellamy Pirates come from the North Blue. They all laugh at the fact that Norland's descendant is still looking for the gold from 400 years ago. Back at the other shore, Nami adds a sentence to the story saying "...and the pathetic liar died without becoming a true warrior of the sea..." and looking at Ussop, to his shock. Luffy is staring at the water bubbling and suddenly, he falls into the ocean. Then someone comes out of the ocean, and it is revealed to be Montblanc Cricket, who is mad about the intruders around his house. Sanji tells Usopp to help Luffy. Cricket assumes their target is the gold and starts fighting Sanji. He takes out a gun and shoots Sanji which scares Nami and Chopper, but the bullet didn't hit him. Zoro takes his swords and runs to help Sanji out, but Cricket collapses all the sudden, to everyone's surprise. Usopp surfaces with Luffy and asks what he was doing, and Luffy replies bt saying that he thought there was a chesnut in the water and when he looked closer, the chesnut became a man who pulled him in. In the house of Cricket, the Straw Hats find out that Cricket has Dysbarism, which Chopper explains. Luffy is confused so he just calls it "mystery symptoms". Chopper says it usually goes away pretty quickly, but this man has been diving in a crazy way so that his body didn't even have the time to prperly heal. Nami wonders why he would do this, and Chopper says he doesn't know, but says that in some cases like this, this sickness can mean death. At the end of the chapter, there is a picture of Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou together. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sanji was born in North Blue. *Noland and the City of Gold are first mentioned. Character Introduction Montblanc Noland: Tale of Montblanc, King of the Liars Montblanc Cricket Characters Anime episode Episode 148 Site Navigation